


The Better Replacement [[Drabble]]

by alxxiis



Series: A Certain Strength of Spirit [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxiis/pseuds/alxxiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Althea demands to know the reason why Vilkas has such an issue with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Replacement [[Drabble]]

Her boots echoed against the stone floor as she stormed toward Vilkas, her jaw clenched and eyes glassy with anger. Althea was fuming. He merely sneered when she was standing in front of him. “Enough of this bullshit!’ she shouted, her voice quaking with the threat of her thu’um. “Ever since the day I got here, you’ve done nothing but treat me like some child and acting like I don’t belong here!” Her eyes danced back and forth to each of his, waiting for a response, an answer, anything, but he remained silent. Letting out a cry of frustration, she grabbed his shoulders and threw him into the wall, holding him there. “Why? What is your fucking problem?” 

A soft grunt is the only response he offered as the wind was pushed from his lungs. Her silver eyes that matched his own bored into him; her gaze made him feel... small. He averted his eyes to the wall past Althea, turning the question over in his mind; she demanded his reason for their fighting, but she had her own that she hadn’t shared. “You blame me for all this ‘bullshit,’ but what about you?!” he retorted, roughing pulling her hands from his tunic. 

Her arms fell to her sides, but she remained standing mere inches from him, refusing to back down. “What are you talking about?” narrowing eyes accompanied her harsh tone.

“You’re as much to blame as I am! I don’t start every fight, I don’t always throw the first insult, and you had an issue with me just as much as I did that day.” With a harsh shove, Vilkas increased distance between them, but the tension remained just as thick, and their anger weighed heavily in the air. “You came in with this... air about you.”

Althea snorted, “I ‘came in with this air about me’, and that gives you reason to treat me like shit?” Unconscious hints of her thu’um spread around her words; soft waves of sheer force rippled throughout the room. Glassy eyes stared daggers at Vilkas, who matched her glare but held traces of fear in his own.

Her Voice frightened him; the power she wielded was greatly influenced by her emotions, and with the wolf’s blood that ran through her veins, her emotional fluxes were increased dramatically. Every one of the Companions knew this, and every one of them knew better than to royally piss off Althea, including Vilkas. However, his fear and better judgment never seemed to stop him from doing just that. She was nearing a dangerous level at the moment, though, and he couldn’t push her further. 

“No,” he admitted after a long period of silence. “I... You don’t deserve it simply for that.”

“Then what?” Frustrated tears now pooled over and left a shiny trail down her cheek. “What do I deserve it for?”

Vilkas remained silent and fixated on her gaze, pondering the question but not risking throwing it back at her as he had done previously. The day she walked in during his talk with Kodlak would forever be branded in his mind. he knew from the beginning there would be issues between himself and Althea; the way she carried herself, the way she spoke, the attitude she shared, the temper he could sense... it was like peering in a looking glass. He saw himself in her and that terrified him; _would she take his place by Kodlak’s side? would Kodlak look at her as an offspring like he did Vilkas? would she take the respect he had worked so hard to earn?_ She had the ability to do all that, and more; she was the Dragonborn, after all. 

With a resigned sigh, he muttered, “I thought you deserved it for trying to replace me.”


End file.
